


Rindu

by sabakunoghee



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), M/M, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Uke Gaara (Naruto)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/sabakunoghee
Summary: Ada ‘sosok keempat’ dari Sabaku no Gaara yang tidak ia mengerti.‘Wajah’ yang Shinki lihat saat ini.Hyuuga Neji x Sabaku no Gaara | T-rated | Alternate Reality | Angst, FamilyUntuk Hari Ibu *...* Selamat Hari Ibu (???) Sabaku no Gaara! Tetaplah menjadi figur yang baik untuk Shinki!





	Rindu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambudaff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambudaff/gifts).



Ia mengenal diri _nya_ dalam— _beberapa sosok_.

 

Pertama, yang semua orang kenal. Baik sesama penduduk Suna maupun _shinobi_ seantero negara _Hi_ ; Godaime Kazekage. Pemegang tampuk kekuasaan tertinggi desa yang ‘tersembunyi di balik pasir’. Putra bungsu Rasa-sama yang mangkat nyaris dua dekade lalu. Kedua, sebagai seorang mentor. Sosok yang ‘menemukannya’ tengah seorang diri di lorong sempit. Terlalu berbahaya untuk didekati karena kontrol akan _kekkai genkai-_ nya yang nyaris nol. Ketiga, mungkin yang tidak banyak dikenal, yaitu sebagai _dirinya sendiri_. Gaara. Seperti itu saja. Tanpa embel-embel di depan atau belakangnya. Pria berusia tiga puluh awal berwatak tenang. Nyaris tidak menampakkan emosi melalui ekspresi, terlihat acuh tanpa banyak komentar, tetapi pengamatannya akan hal-hal di sekitar tergolong _sangat_ baik.

 

Sementara _ia_ , adalah Shinki. _Setsuno no Shinki,_ beberapa menyebutnya. Dahulu tak lebih dari bocah ingusan bertempramen tinggi. Namun seiring waktu dan berada di bawah penanganan langsung sang Kage, ia bertransformasi menjadi petarung andal sekaligus mematikan di usia yang tergolong belia.

 

Seperti ‘ayah angkat’-nya, Shinki memiliki mata yang jeli,

 

Ada ‘sosok keempat’ dari Sabaku no Gaara yang tidak ia mengerti. Bukan wibawanya yang menguar ketika mengeluarkan perintah. Tidak pula sisi tegasnya ketika mengajarkan kontrol cakra. Juga, selain keramahan tersalut tatapan teduh ketika ia berinteraksi dengan keluarga dan sahabatnya.

 

‘Wajah’ yang Shinki lihat saat ini.

.

.

.

**[ Rindu ]**

Sebuah fiksi penggemar oleh Sabaku no Ghee

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Art © Pinterest (do let me know!)

Hyuuga Neji x Sabaku no Gaara | T-rated | Alternate Reality | Angst, Family

Untuk Naruto Shippuden ep. 412, _chapter_ 261-262, _chapter_ 614 dan Boruto _chapter_ 3\. Diketik guna merayakan hari ibu /…. (yang mana, sudah dari zaman dahulu mau diketik tapi _feels_ -nya baru ada.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setiba beliau di Stasiun Shinsigai Konoha, Shinki mengira sang ayah angkat akan langsung menuju kantor Hokage. Atau, setidaknya, kediaman beliau. Jika pun tidak, klan Nara akan diprioritaskan.

 

Prakiraannya meleset—

 

Begitu banyak cerita mengenai kedekatan hubungan bilateral antara Suna dan Konoha. Terlebih, pasca perang besar, yang ‘memaksa’ kelima Kage membentuk kesatuan khusus. Tidak hanya membicarakan ancaman eksternal, tetapi juga mensponsori ujian _chuunin_ yang tahun ini diselenggarakan di desa ‘daun’. Sulung dari klan Kazekage yang terikat pernikahan dengan keluarga Nara mempererat koneksi tersebut—dan Shinki mendengar banyak kisah dari Kankuro perihal kedekatan antara Kazekage dan Hokage yang kini sama-sama menjabat. Tidak heran jika Gaara selalu menghabiskan waktu ekstra di desa penuh hiburan ini; yang membuatnya bingung, kenapa alur langkah sang penguasa pasir tidak ke arah yang seharusnya. Hal kedua yang tidak ia pahami adalah, “…kenapa juga aku mengekor _Chichiue_.”

 

…dan ketahuilah, tidak mudah untuk membuntuti seseorang selevel Sabaku no Gaara tanpa ketahuan.

 

(Shinki sendiri berpikir bahwa aksi spionasenya dibumbui ‘keberuntungan’—)

 

Waktu kosong ini digunakan laki-laki berbalut pakaian marun tersebut tanpa pengawalan. Buket bunga bakung yang didapatkannya dari kios milik Yamanaka Ino digenggam erat. Langkah-langkahnya tidak terburu, tetapi Shinki tahu, _berat_. Agak terseret, jika boleh ia deskripsikan. Mendung di rautnya menghadirkan ngilu yang tidak bocah berambut hitam itu pahami. Namun, lekas ia _mengerti_ tatkala setapak kerikil yang dititinya berakhir ke sebuah lapangan dengan batu-batu berparti nama pahlawan.

 

‘— _pemakaman?_ ’

 

Tiba-tiba ia mengerti; peran Gaara di perang besar yang disebut-sebut sebagai pengorbanan terbesar lima desa _shinobi_ —pasti salah satu rekan terdekat ayah angkatnya yang gugur, demikian Shinki pikir.

 

Penasaran, ia sembunyikan dirinya di balik pepohonan,

 

“Aku datang lagi,”

 

Tenor sendu terdengar seiringan dengan flora berwarna putih diletakkan di sisi nisan. Ibu jari menyapu sekilas percikan debu dan tanah bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang merunduk.

 

“—Neji.”

 

 _Lembab_ , lanang Suna membatin pendek. Seutas senyum tipis hadir di durjanya yang barusan murung. Tanah tersebut belum lama dikunjungi. Disiram. Dirawat. Dibersihkan dari perdu liar dan rumput kering. Betapa setelah kematiannya pun, sang mendiang masih dikenang dan dicintai.

 

“Adik sepupu dan keponakanmu sudah menyapamu terlebih dahulu, hm?” Pelan, Gaara mengambil posisi berlutut, “Mereka selalu memprioritaskan kamu. Keluargamu _sangat_ menyayangimu.”

 

…

 

Sejak kapan ia mulai berbicara dengan gundukan tanah,

 

Ketika pertemuan terakhir para Kage beberapa waktu lalu? Atau, kunjungannya untuk melihat sang keponakan, Nara Shikadai, empat purnama lalu? Tidak—jauh, _jauh_ sebelumnya; bahkan sejak hari itu.

 

“Sudah lima belas tahun.”

 

“Andai Naruto tidak mengatakannya di orasi pembukaan, aku mungkin tidak menyadarinya; kamu tahu, aku sudah berhenti menghitung,” _lima belas tahun_. Sekalipun ia telah berhenti ‘berlari’ dari mimpi buruk itu, mustahil untuk tidak melupakannya, Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ Keempat. Insiden gigantis yang mengukir sejarah baru dan menjadi titik balik dunia ninja. Menghadirkan cara berkehidupan baru dengan segala kemajuan teknologi yang melesat drastis. Pun, hari terkelam yang pernah dikecapnya. Pertarungan dua hari dua malam yang menjatuhkan terlalu banyak korban. Baik luka maupun jiwa.

 

Dan salah satunya adalah _orang itu,_

 

Hyuuga Neji.

 

“Beberapa waktu lalu, kami sempat melakukan pertemuan—aku, Naruto, dan ketiga Kage lainnya, kami yakin bahwa ancaman yang dibawa klan Ootsutsuki belum berakhir. Sasuke telah melacaknya dan berusaha mengenkripsi gulungan dari kastil Kaguya, sekalipun belum sepenuhnya kami pahami,” air muka sang pemimpin desa sedikit mengeras, “Bahkan, di tengah perjalananku dari Suna, gerbong keretaku diterobos, salah satu dari mereka ‘mencuri’ cakraku. Shukaku… Memperingatkanku bahwa apapun rencana mereka, pasti bukan hal bagus. Mungkin terkait _Shinju_ ,” Gaara menghela napas, “Klan tersebut benar-benar membuat trauma. Kami yakin mereka mengumpulkan cakra dari _bijuu_ —“

 

Mau tak mau, kenangan hari itu lagi-lagi hadir. Sejenak netra zamrudnya memejam, “Setidaknya, kami tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan jika hal terburuk terjadi,” jari-jarinya menyapa kelopak bunga matahari segar di dalam vas keramik berwarna keabuan, “—pengorbanan kalian tidak akan sia-sia.”

 

Hening beberapa sekon,

 

“Ah,”

 

Seolah teringat sesuatu, mimik wajahnya berubah. Mendung digeser secercah harapan.

 

“Hari ini, putraku akan mengikuti ujian _chuunin_ ,” ada dengusan tawa kecil di sana. Kerut-kerut di sudut bibir dan mata merupakan saksi bisu senyumnya yang terlalu lebar— _ekspresi yang tidak pernah ia tampakkan di khayalak_ , “Ini… Jujur saja, aku merasa emosional. Rasanya teringat waktu kita semua untuk pertama kali menjalani tes-tes merepotkan itu,” telah lewat dua dekade semenjak peristiwa berdarah tersebut. Invasi Orochimaru dan kepergian Uchiha Sasuke— “Tidak aku sangka, aku akan menyaksikan seseorang yang kusebut _putra_ , dari tempat yang sangat spesial.” Tambahnya bangga.

 

Tak hanya sebagai wali, tetapi juga sebagai Godaime Kazekage. Tempat duduk naratama. Bersisian dengan penyelamat masa kecilnya, Nanadaime Hokage; Uzumaki Naruto. Pembatas lembaran era dewasanya—residu dari linimasa remaja yang penuh gejolak dan tragedi memilukan. _Sahabatnya._

 

Kurva di wajahnya bertahan,

 

“Aku tidak pernah menceritakan tentangnya kepadamu, hm?” Gaara mengubah posisi duduknya. Lutut yang tadi bertemu rerumputan kini ditekuk ke belakang, “Anak itu, _putraku_ , bernama Shinki. Aku menemukannya— _atau, entahlah, mungkin dia yang meminta untuk ditemukan?—_ dalam kondisi tidak baik; kesulitan mengatur kekuatannya. Ia membahayakan orang lain jika dibiarkan seperti itu dan menimbulkan keributan yang tidak perlu, dan aku—“ kelereng gioknya kembali menutup. Seolah tengah ia kenang kembali sosok Shinki yang menatapnya dengan sorot marah dan ketakutan, “—ya, sempat terluka karena serangannya. Sebagian besar karena ia terpojok dan tidak mempercayaiku.”

 

_Manusia, yang selalu dikuasai rasa takut terhadap apa yang tidak mereka ketahui,_

 

Gaara menghela napasnya, panjang—

 

“Shinki, hari itu, terlihat bagai hewan buas yang tersudut, masuk perangkap, _liar_ ,” sekilas ia tertawa, pedih bercampur malu, “—aku enggan mengakuinya, tetapi rasanya seperti melihat diriku sendiri.”

 

Ia melihat sepotong diri _nya_ di dalam bocah itu.

 

Dirinya yang dahulu tidak memahami, tidak dapat dipahami, dan lebih tidak tahu lagi caranya agar orang lain dapat memahami. Yang ia tahu, keberadaannya tidak diinginkan. Dijauhi dan dikucilkan. Diperlakukan bak noktah karena monster yang tidak pernah ia inginkan tersegel di dalam raganya. Dirundung untuk sesuatu di luar kuasanya—andai ia tak pernah bersilangan jalan dengan Naruto.

 

“Aku— _dengan impulsifnya, aku akui,_ berkata kepadanya akan menjadi pengarahnya. Mengajarkan cara mengatur cakra dan mengoptimalisasi _kekkai genkai_ -nya. Ia anak yang cekatan, serius, dan cepat belajar, sekalipun… Terkadang pembawaannya yang terlalu dewasa untuk anak seusianya membuatku khawatir,” intonasinya sedikit pongah tanpa sengaja, “Tapi, aku tidak pernah sekalipun menyesalinya. Shinki memiliki talenta menonjol dan aku yakin ia akan bersinar di ujian nanti,” karena sebagai jenius, Gaara memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi akan kemampuan bertarungnya. Ia pula meletakkan rasa yakin pada kapabilitas muridnya tersebut, “—ah, tidak. Kurasa, kalaupun besok ia gagal, dikalahkan oleh anak dari Naruto atau keponakanku sendiri, aku akan tetap mencintainya.” Tambahnya mantap.

 

“Neji, andai kamu tahu betapa aneh, membuat perutmu mual, sekaligus menyenangkan, ketika seseorang memanggilmu dengan sebutan ‘ayah’. Rasanya seperti begitu— _diinginkan_.”

 

Lagi, kekeh ringan,

 

“Aku tahu, kamu di atas sana, pasti tertawa mendengarku kalimatku barusan, hm? Dari _aku_ , yang pernah bersumpah tidak akan mencintai siapapun, _apapun_ , selain diriku sendiri.”

 

“Dan sekarang aku menemukan seseorang selain diriku untuk dicintai,”

 

Juga,

 

‘—selain _kamu_.’

 

…

 

Ketika kelopak matanya kembali menutup, otaknya memutar kilas balik mengenai Hyuuga Neji.

 

Sosok itu lembut sekaligus keras. Memiliki pembawaan tenang tetapi berwatak tegas. Seorang jenius lain seperti dirinya, yang menapaki jenjang keprofesian secara natural semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Misi-misi sulit dilakoninya tanpa banyak bertanya. Turut serta dalam tim-tim darurat yang dibentuk untuk menyelamatkan sesama rekan. Termasuk ketika dirinya menjadi incaran Akatsuki atau Hoichi; _ha_ —jika ia pikir lagi, begitu banyak pihak yang menginginkan dirinya mati. Pemuda Hyuuga itu termasuk alasannya untuk keras kepala bertahan hidup. Sampai tiba hari terkutuk itu; malam di mana bola mata sewarna lavender itu tidak lagi membuka. Namun kehangatan itu belum— _tidak_ pudar.

 

Hari-hari setelahnya Gaara jalani dengan sesal, duka, amarah, _kehampaan_. Memaafkan bukan hal mudah untuknya. Tidak kepada pihak lain termasuk ayah kandungnya. Terlebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

 

 _Komandan divisi empat_ , katanya—bercanda.

 

Perannya sebagai kepala tim tidak pernah ia cap ‘memuaskan’. Aksi defensifnya ia nilai masih dapat ia maksimalkan. Sekalipun banyak pihak yang berhasil ia payungi dengan kekuatan pasirnya, tetapi seolah kehilangan arti ketika orang yang paling ingin ia lindungi— _justru melindungi lain pihak_. Bukti nyata akan bakti dan loyalitasnya kepada klan dan sahabat. Tidak; tidak setitikpun dendam itu tertuju kepada Hyuuga Hinata atau Uzumaki Naruto, dua insan yang diikat rasa serupa selepas kematian Neji. Jika ada pihak yang bisa ia salahkan, _selain musuh mereka_ , maka itu adalah Sabaku no Gaara. Dirinya. Andai saja divisinya memacu langkah ke area perang divisi dua—tim ofensif, dengan lelaki Hyuuga itu sebagai ujung tombaknya, mungkin tameng pasirnya dapat sedikit berguna. _Mungkin, kamu tidak—_

 

Neji, rekan satu profesinya, petarung jenius dari Konoha, dan,

 

 _—separuhnya_.

 

“…aku selalu berharap Shinki pernah mengenalmu, Neji.”

 

“Kamu pasti akan bangga padanya.”

 

Setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut, Gaara kembali menarikan ujung jejarinya di permukaan batu nisan. Dingin, sekaligus hangat. Kurva di bibirnya kembali sendu tatkala membaca _kanji_ nama yang terparti di sana—bersama lambang desa Konoha dan rentang masa hidupnya. Napasnya ditarik,

 

“Aku tahu kamu di sana,”

 

Bahu itu tersentak,

 

“—Shinki.”

 

Anak laki-laki berusia belasan awal itu ragu-ragu ketika menampakkan diri. Dapat Gaara lihat gerakan tangan yang terburu ke arah wajah— _mata_ , sebelum pengendali pasir besi itu berbalik tubuh. Patuh, ia mempertipis jarak dan berdiri menunduk di hadapan ayah angkatnya. Emosi yang tidak dapat Gaara tebak, pun petakan, tetapi ia tahu bahwa ia berhutang penjelasan kepada putranya itu. Kedua tangan ia rentangkan. Sebuah gestur mengundang yang selalu ia berikan untuk Shinki. Dahulu, pengendali magnet itu defensif terhadap kehangatan yang ditawarkan kepadanya, tetapi kini berbeda. _Genin_ belia itu tidak sungkan untuk menghambur ke dada sang ayah angkat. Merengkuh. Tanpa aksara atau suara.

 

Yang Gaara tahu, pundak itu bergetar hebat,

 

Seolah, rasa menghimpit di dalam dadanya dilepaskan oleh putranya sendiri.

 

“Mungkin sudah saatnya kamu tahu, Shinki,” pelukan Gaara kepada tubuh yang lebih mungil dari miliknya itu mengerat, “—tentang seorang pahlawan dari Konoha bernama Hyuuga Neji.”

.

.

.

.

.

“—penyelamat _ku_.”

.

.

.

[ Rindu : **_tamat_** di sini. ]

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk Ambu, /BUAT APA  
> Yang menjadi tokoh dan peran ibu buat kami semua, anak FFn. Love you, Ambu!


End file.
